


Reality is an Illusion

by adoritotree (AlgaLenn)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Adult Dipper Pines, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Bill Cipher, Dom/sub Undertones, Human Bill Cipher, I think?, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not really..., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Revenge, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgaLenn/pseuds/adoritotree
Summary: Bill Cipher is a travelling magician that stumbles across the town of Gravity Falls one faithful winter. The town immediately falls in love with him, but only one person really piques his interest: Dipper Pines.Bill always gets what he wants and no guy will stop him from taking it. Even if said guy is way too curious for his own safety and is determined to unvail the magician’s mysterious past.(Set in an Alternate Universe in which Ford got rid of the portal before it was too late. Dipper and Mabel are 23)





	1. We Have a Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there! Someone in the BillDip discord suggested this AU and I couldn't stay away, so here we go. I don't know how long it will take me to finish this, but I have plans for it to be long... Let's hope I can make it.  
> It's been almost two years since the last fic I wrote (I think?) and this is my first Gravity Falls fanfic so let's hope it doesn't suck.
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker so if you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know in the comments and I'll fix them! (Currently I don't have a beta :/)
> 
> Needless to say, if you don't like this ship then don't read the fic :D

It was the beginning of winter in Gravity Falls. Business around the Mystery Shack was slow, _really_ slow and the twins were running out of ideas on how to pass the time.

They weren’t used to the weather, since they had always spent winter in California, but Dipper had decided to move to the shack just a few months ago and Mabel, being the nice sister that she was -although a little clingy sometimes- had offered to spend the holidays with him. Stan and Ford were out in one of their adventures and Dipper had spent the last month completely alone, so he welcomed her company.

At the time. At the time he had welcomed her company, now it was becoming sort of a burden.

It was terrible enough that it was way too cold outside to go exploring in the woods -one of Dipper’s favorite activities- but now he also had to deal with Mabel reminding him every five minutes that ‘I’m bored, Dipper, come on, there has to be something fun to do around here!’. Except there really wasn’t much to do. Summer in Gravity Falls had always been exciting, the twins had been visiting their grunkles since they were twelve and even though they had grown up and gone to college, they still always found fun new things to do in the little town. Mabel always had her friends there, countless boys to obsess over, the ocasional adventure with her brother… And Dipper, on the other hand, always had new mysteries, new creatures to discover, treasures and secrets to unlock. It was great during the summer.

Winter though? Winter was a whole different story. There weren’t a lot of people in Gravity Falls during the winter. Tourists avoided the town because it snowed a lot and was way too cold but there were no places to actually enjoy those aspects of winter. No ice rinks -unless you decided to try your luck at Lake Gravity Falls, which everyone knew wasn’t a good idea- no ski resorts, nothing. That was the same reason why a lot of people in Gravity Falls usually left the town during that time of the year, preferring to visit their families or simply go somewhere else -Dipper was sure a few citizens of the town actually hibernated, but so far he hadn’t been able to prove it-. Anyway, less tourists meant the shack was closed and it also meant there weren’t as many people their age around and while Dipper wasn’t as affected by this as Mabel was, the effects of the lame Gravity Falls’ winter didn’t end there. Most of the creatures that lived in the town slept throughout the winter -of that he did have proof-, so the nerdy twin couldn’t even interact with them. The twins only had each other. Each other and discount board games and there were only so many rounds of ‘Capitalism: The Game’ that siblings could play before it got too repetitive or they ended up trying to kill one another.

That was their situation at the moment. Mabel was climbing the walls -not literally, thank god, Dipper had made sure to hide Ford’s antigravitational boots properly this time- and Dipper was pretending to write on his journal so that his sister would think he was busy and wouldn’t ask him to play something again. He wasn’t in the mood anymore, he just wanted some peace and quiet, okay?

Mabel had been getting harder and harder to fool though.

“Come on Dip-Dop!” She said for the tenth time as she laid on the couch upside down. “You haven’t been outside in almost a week, you couldn’t have possibly found anything new to write about!”

Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before turning around to face his sister. “Who says I need to go outside to find something new? Haven’t you noticed the one-eyed spiders in the shack?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Mebel didn’t look impressed.

“I know you already wrote like _six_ pages about those, there can’t be _that_ much to say about spiders!” Mabel rolled over and stood up. “Come on, Dipper, let’s do something, I’m _bored._ ”

Dipper covered his eyes and shook his head. “Can’t you talk to your friends or-” the brunet closed his journal and stood up- “I don’t know, watch TV or something?”

“There’s nothing on TV!” She complained.

The younger twin couldn’t argue with that, ever since Duck-tective was cancelled there was nothing good to watch. Still, right now he wasn’t going to let that become his problem, he had kept his sister entertained long enough and he was going to get his peace and quiet one way or the other. Dipper stood up and grabbed his coat, scarf and beanie from the coathanger. “Well, find something to do, I need some air, sorry, Mabes,” he said and then he left the shack, leaving Mabel alone.

The girl’s shoulders dropped and she huffed before turning on the TV and sitting down once again. She started channel surfing with a pout on her face.

* * *

 

It was freezing outside and for a brief moment Dipper regretted leaving the shack. But the silence… Oh, the silence... That alone made it worth it.

The brunet went straight for the woods. Taking a walk seemed like the best thing to do at the moment. If he didn’t stop moving he wouldn’t get too cold and maybe he would get the chance to find something that wasn’t hiding or hibernating, some creature nobody had encountered before because they hadn’t spent long in the woods during the cold winter days. He knew it was probably just wishful thinking but hey, he still had dreams, okay? He was sure his great uncle Ford couldn’t have found _every single weird mystery in Gravity Falls._ And even if he didn’t find anything, hearing the snow crunching under his feet helped him relax and slowly cure his cabin fever.

Dipper walked around for about an hour or two -he really hadn’t been counting, the brunet loved to let himself lose track of time in those woods- before he decided it would be better to head back to the shack. It was starting to get dark and no matter how many summers he had spent exploring Gravity Falls, he still didn’t feel comfortable being alone in the woods during the night. There was something about the trees at night that made him uncomfortable, made him feel like he was constantly being watched.

When he made it back to the edge of the forest and the Mystery Shack was once again visible, Dipper’s headache came back. This time it wasn’t because of the idea of being trapped in the Shack with nothing to do except stare at the ceiling though. No, it was because of something way worse. Next to his truck, at a safe distance from the shack, there was a motorcycle and leaning against it, was Gideon Gleeful.

Dipper’s winter couldn’t get any better.

Gideon hated the Pines family. Even if their rivalry was somewhat healthy now and he was no longer plotting to destroy them and the Mystery Shack, he still didn’t like them and it hurt his ego quite a bit to have to go and ask them for help. Yet there he was… He had no other choice.

“Is Stanford home? I need his help” Gideon asked once Dipper had gotten close enough to hear him without him having to shout.

“What are you doing here, Gideon? If you’ve come to ask Mabel out again-”

“Not this time, I’m here in official Tent of Telepathy business,” the white-haired guy interrupted the other. “Someone is breaking the rules so I’d love it if you’d be so kind as to get your uncle out here.”

Dipper seemed a little confused and that bothered Gideon because it meant he didn’t understand the _gravity_ of the situation they were in at the moment.

“What? What are you talking about?” Dipper asked and Gideon lunged himself forward and grabbed the other by the scarf, pulling him way too close for it to be comfortable.

“What about it don’t you get? There’s another tourist trap in town and they are using _real_ magic,” Gideon clarified, his eyes fixed on Dipper’s, a serious look on his face. And _finally_ there was some understanding in the other’s face.

“Alright, I see...” Dipper shifted uncomfortably. “Could you please let me go?”

Gideon’s eyes widened a little and he did as he was asked. “Yes, of course, I… yes,” he mumbled and then he wiped his hand on his jacket, as if trying to get the _Pines_ out of his skin.

* * *

 

The story went like this: back when Dipper and Mabel were only twelve years old and discovered for the first time the magic on the town, someone else did as well. Gideon Gleeful had stumbled across one of Stanford’s journals near the elementary school and with it came the discovery of the amulet. It was said amulet what let the Tent of Telepathy start getting more and more customers. Sure, it didn’t let him read people’s minds, but a little bit of telekinesis here and there, added to his natural charm was enough to make those fools believe anything he wanted.

Of course Stan didn’t like losing tourists to him and as soon as he discovered that his nephew had found one of Ford’s journals -the journals his twin had been trying to keep away from him- he found the perfect solution to his problem: fighting fire with fire -or in this case, magic with magic.

After the failed attempt to capture some of the many creatures that lived in the woods, the Pines decided to start giving tours around the forest as well, with Dipper as guide. Even if some believed that the stuff they got to see outside was staged and everything inside the shack wasn’t, the little tours really worked out for the family and the Mystery Shack became the go-to place in Gravity Falls for every single gullible tourist.

Up until that point things were okay, Gideon and Stan were even, neither had an advantage over the other and Gideon could work with that. But then he fell in love with Mabel -more like started obsessing over her, if you asked anyone but him-, Mabel rejected him, he almost killed the twins and Dipper broke his amulet… Long story short, Gideon lost the thing that kept them even and he was furious about it. Furious and heartbroken, it really wasn’t the best combination.

The fight against Gideon put everyone in town at risk and the Pines ended up making a deal with him to stop everything. Mabel sacrificed herself and went in one last date with Gideon -Stan was still in debt with her for that- and him and the Pines came to the agreement that that from then on nobody would be able to use magic to get clients, simple as that.

It was a nice deal, they were mostly at peace because of that and it was safer that way as well. If Ford had ever found out they had been giving tours around the forest he would have forced Stan to close the Mystery Shack, so in the end it was a win-win situation, at least on that end. It was better to keep civilians away from magic.

That was the reason why Gideon’s accusation was so serious.

“So, let me get this straight,” Dipper said as they walked towards the Mystery Shack. “He’s a magician and you’re one-hundred percent sure that his tricks are not just that? _Tricks?_ ”

“I can recognize magic when I see it, Pines! That guy is a threat to my business!”

Dipper stopped before opening the door and turned to face the other, raising an eyebrow.

“The town, I mean, he’s a threat to the town,” the white-haired man corrected himself and Dipper smiled.

“I appreciate the effort,” Dipper said, amused, and then he let the other in. “So, tell me more about this supposed witch.”

As the two guys entered the room, the final words of a commercial were heard through the house. _“You don’t want to miss your chance, do you? I’ll be waiting for you… And remember, reality is an illusion!”_ The voice said and just a second later Mabel was running to the door to meet Dipper.

“I just came up with the perfect plan for the night, Dip-Dop!” She said, a wide smile on her face, which disappeared as soon as she realized that Gideon was there as well. “And what are _you_ doing here exactly?”


	2. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Sooner than I thought :D The third one might take longer... And, depending on how much control over my writing Bill takes, I might need to change the rating, we'll see.
> 
> Thanks everyone for the comments by the way! It's great to know I'm not the only one interested in this story :D  
> And special thanks to a certain deer that double-checked for mistakes and is also responsible for the existence of this AU
> 
> Enjoy!

“Do you think he’ll be hot? He sounded hot,” Mabel asked Dipper as he parked his truck in the parking area that had been assigned for the attendees of Cipher’s show.

“Mabel, we could be dealing with a witch here, can you try and keep your mild obsession to a minimum?” The brunet almost pleaded. He got out of the trunk and locked it. Mabel followed suit.

“So what? Dating a witch could be interesting,” the girl said and wiggled her eyebrows at his brother. Dipper just rolled his eyes. “Or, ya know, just having him as a friend!”

“We’re not here to make friends, we’re here to figure out if this Cipher guy is or isn’t a threat to the town, alright?” Dipper reminded her, mildly annoyed, and started walking a little bit faster, leaving Mabel behind.

“You used to be more fun!” Mabel shouted and instead of going straight for the tent she headed to the small concession stand to get candy, she didn’t need Dipper around if he was going to be acting like such a jerk.

It took Dipper a full minute to realize that his sister wasn’t following him anymore, but he didn’t worry about it. Mabel was a big girl and could take care of herself. He felt a little bad about treating her like that though… He knew he had been a bit of an asshole and it really wasn’t that he felt she wasn’t taking their mission seriously, it was just that… Maybe that voice had affected him a little as well, okay?

Dipper had been living in Gravity Falls for about half a year and while Mabel hadn’t been around he hadn’t exactly been the most social individual. Most times he kept himself to the woods and the shack, only going into town to buy groceries. That meant he hadn’t gotten laid in way too long, ever since graduating from college actually. It was just a really nice deep voice, sure, but when it came to attraction, Dipper didn’t really need that much and his mind had produced a nice mental image to go with it already. He usually complained or made fun of Mabel’s crushes, but he had a problem with those too and it was usually a worse case, because, while Mabel moved on quickly, he didn’t, he tended to become obsessed. He had been trying to keep his mind focused on the task at hand and Mabel’s attitude simply hadn’t helped. He knew that if anyone could ruin this, in case it was true the magician was some sort of witch, it wouldn’t be his sister, it would most likely be him, that’s why he needed to focus.

He hadn’t meant to make Mabel mad, but at least now she probably would much rather go sit next to someone else and gush about how hot that magician  _ might  _ be with them, so it would be easier for Dipper to keep his mind off that possibility and in return do a better job. Him and Mabel might have been known as the Mystery Twins in the past, but while she sometimes still helped Dipper with research, she had other interests, it was Dipper who knew what to look for to prove or disprove if Cipher was a witch, so it was him the one who couldn’t get distracted by stupid and mundane thoughts.

Dipper took a moment to get his mind back on track before he finally walked into the tent. The place was packed, which really surprised Dipper, everyone in Gravity Falls seemed to be there despite how cold it was -though the body heat made the enormous tent slightly warmer than the outside. Everyone was really well dressed too, as if they were going to a really nice party, not just a magic show. It made Dipper feel slightly self-conscious about his own attire. His dirty winter boots, the old parka that used to belong to his grunkle Ford when he was younger, the beanie with a pine tree that Mabel had knitted for him when they were kids -his mother had forced him to stop using the lucky hat Stan had given him one winter they went skiing, because it was just too cold for it to be useful, so Mabel had made him the next best thing-... Wearing that had seemed like a good idea up until the second he walked into the tent. Who was everyone trying to impress? That Cipher guy?

If that wasn’t suspicious enough, the fact that Gideon had told him that Cipher had come into town with no more than a duffel bag and a motorbike made things even more fishy. Apparently,  _ the mayor  _ had set up this place for him, the whole tent, the chairs, the stage and a freaking trailer for the magician to sleep so that he wouldn’t have to spend the nights in Gravity Fall’s shitty motel. Dipper refused to believe this supposed magician could be that charming and it was that and not Gideon’s claims that he could recognize real magic when he saw it, the only thing that made Dipper think maybe this guy was the real deal and not just another phony.

Dipper’s plan was simple, first he needed to take a closer look at the stage, see if there were any strange symbols in it, anything that would help to canalize magical energy. Everyone was talking at the moment, walking around trying to find seats, it was the perfect moment for Dipper to check without others noticing him. The brunet started walking towards the stage when the lights went out and everyone went silent. The people that were still standing rushed to the first seats they could find.

“Hey, you, sit down, you’re blocking the view,” a woman told Dipper, who was standing between her and the stage.

Dipper thanked Cthulhu for the darkness that kept everyone from seeing how red his face had gotten thanks to the embarrassment. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled and then he ran to the closest seat he could find, which, unlucky for him, was in the very back of the tent.

Well, that part of his plan was ruined and so was the second step, since he couldn’t search for an amulet the magician might be using, not from that distance. So the only thing that was left for him to do was watch the show and see just how  _ good  _ his tricks were. When he was around 15, Dipper had tried learning magic tricks to impress girls -Mabel’s and Stan’s idea, not his- and while he never got the hang of it, he still had the theoretical knowledge, so if the man did something that was too out of the ordinary he would consider taking his investigation one step further.

All of the sudden, a spotlight illuminated the center of the stage, interrupting Dipper’s thoughts, and right there, in the middle of it, was Cipher. Dipper could have sworn the guy had appeared out of nowhere, but then again, he hadn’t been paying enough attention. Big mistake, he wouldn’t let the other catch him by surprise again. 

The magician only had to smile at the audience and all of the sudden everyone was standing up and clapping and freaking  _ whistling  _ at him. It reminded the brunet of that time Mabel had forced him to go with her to the concert of one of those boy bands that she liked. He didn’t get it. Granted, the guy was good looking, even from where he was, Dipper could tell. He had wavy blond hair, a strong jawline and was slightly taller than Dipper -something that really did it for him, not that he would ever admit it to anyone-, but he was just a guy! He wasn’t out of that world or anything. So maybe the suit he wore draw attention to all the right places and the eyepatch covering his right eye added to the mysterious aura around him, but still, everyone else’s reaction was too much… Then again, these were the same people that he had seen fall for Gideon’s bullshit charm around 10 years ago… In fact, thinking about that, about the things Gideon had been able to get away with simply because the citizens of Gravity Falls were too trusting, made the whole deal with the mayor and the tent a lot more believable.

It was the fact that everyone seemed to be falling for the strangers performance much in the way they used to fall for Gideon’s what made Dipper’s attraction disappear -at least for that moment-, this guy, whoever he was, was just that, a performance, there was nothing real about him and Dipper wasn’t the kind of guy who liked people like that, because he could usually see past their mask.

Dipper mind was clear once again, which was great, because it meant he didn’t have to worry about messing up because his focus was on the wrong parts of the stranger’s body. Nobody, would keep him from exposing this guy -except his magic not being real, yes, it was weird logic, but it was how it worked around Gravity Falls.

* * *

 

The show was… nothing out of the ordinary. After that first round of applause, the magician had pressed a gloved finger against his lips and, without even needed to actually shush them, the audience fell quiet once again and returned to their seats. Other than that weird behaviour -which, again, Dipper attributed it to how easily the citizens of Gravity Falls became stupidly fascinated with people like that-, the magic show went like Dipper expected any magic show to go. There were a few card tricks, a pigeon out of a hat -not the one Cipher was wearing, mind you, which was way too thin to fit any kind of animal in it, really, if he had used that one Dipper would have immediately consider him to be the real deal-, handkerchiefs... All in all, pretty basic stuff and Dipper knew how to go about doing any of those tricks, which meant that so far the guy seemed pretty normal. Maybe a bit obnoxious, with a really big ego -he didn’t talk through the whole thing, never thanked the public for the applauses, nothing, all to keep up the ‘mysterious stranger’ act, obviously-, but normal.

Of course, things took a different turn when Cipher performed his last trick: levitating. It wasn’t the trick per se what made Dipper start thinking once again that maybe Gideon had been right, he knew levitating was easy with the right equipment, so no, that wasn’t the surprising part. What came with it was. 

A strong wind came out of nowhere, making hats and scarves fly around the place. Cipher’s hat started levitating over the man’s head and his hands were enveloped by blue fire. All the while, the magician grinned in a way that made the brunet so nervous that he had to look away. It lasted less than a minute and soon everything was back to normal, but the room was completely silent, even more so than before, and you could tell by the look on everyone’s faces that this wasn’t normal. Cipher had been performing in their town almost every night for a week now and nobody had ever seen him do something like that.

Of course, once the initial shock had passed, everyone started cheering and clapping, standing up from their seats and practically throwing themselves at the stage. Dipper barely made it out of the mob alive.

“What? He’s giving autographs now? He’s just a magician...” Dipper said to no one in particular, but, despite his nonchalant tone, he still felt incredibly uneasy after that last ‘trick’. He looked around the tent once again, trying to see if he could spot hidden fans or projectors that could offer him a reasonable explanation for the wind and supposed fire, but he found nothing. “This is bad...” he murmured to himself.

This meant he needed to take his investigation a step further and, since the man seemed to be pretty busy still entertaining his audience, now was probably the best chance he was going to get.

Dipper ran out of the tent and headed for the trailer behind it. He didn’t like breaking into other people’s houses -or trailers, same difference-, but sometimes a guy needed to get his hands dirty to keep the town safe.

The brunet picked the lock easily -it was the kind of thing you ended up learning after spending way too many summers with someone like his grunkle Stan- and let himself into the trailer.

“Oh, come on! Seriously?”

The place was a  _ mess.  _ Of course it was! All that elegance, calculated movements, pristine clothes, all an act, like Dipper had expected.  _ This,  _ this  _ chaotic  _ trailer was the real Cipher. There were clothes everywhere, the floor, the bed, the table, even on the small counter next to the sink, which of course was filled with dirty dishes. It was going to be impossible to find something incriminating in that place. Still, Dipper was already in, he had to at least  _ try. _

The brunet started with the least chaotic area: the kitchen and dining part of the trailer. He opened every cabinet, checked every corner, leaving no stone unturned, but still he found nothing. Which meant he would need to dive into Cipher’s bedroom… He supposed he should have started with that, it was the obvious place where someone would hide important things, but Dipper had hoped that maybe he would get to avoid that area. Of course he wasn’t that lucky.

“Alright, just… think, where would you put a spellbook or amulet if you were a witch living in a trailer...” Dipper thought out loud as he walked towards the bed, trying to avoid stepping on the dirty clothes scattered over the floor.

He opened a small closet and nothing. The drawers next to the bed, again nothing. Then he pushed some of the clothes out of the way, knelt next to the bed and looked under it.

“Gotcha,” he muttered and grinned.

Right there, in between more dirty laundry and shoes, was a black box of medium size that looked suspicious enough. Dipper reached for it and pulled it out from under the bed.

“Well, well, well, well,” a voice Dipper had never heard before said.

The brunet had less than a second to process the words before the stranger grabbed him and threw him against the nearest wall, knocking the wind out of him.

“What do we have here?” It was Cipher, the owner of the voice was Cipher. Dipper was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day <3


	3. The Mistake of the Desperate Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Cipher is the most annoying person in the universe and Dipper doesn't find him hot at all. He doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! Life got in the way, I had to move to another place and that was stressful and then college started again... I'm sorry, I really didn't want to take this long. There's also the fact that I haven't written something like this in a loooong time, so it was harder than I thought it would be. That beeing said, there's smut in this chapter, notice the rating changed so... if that's not your thing, look away.

Dipper had been in life or death situations in more than one occasion and for some reason -probably a coping mechanism- every single time that happened the first thing that came to the guy’s mind was the most stupid observation his brain could come up with at the time. For example, the first time him and Mabel had dealt with gnomes, he had seriously thought they were going to die and when he came to that conclusion his mind provided him with this: “I wonder how soft their beards would be if they took a shower...” When he would feel safe once again he would always be mildly irritated about this characteristic of his brain. Who would want their last thoughts to be ‘Oh, that Plaidypus’ pattern is different from the rest’? -Plaidypuses are venomous, kids, do not approach them during mating season.- It would just make your death feel even more embarrassing, even if you’re the only one aware of what is going on in your mind.

In this case, Dipper’s unhelpful brain had come up with this: ‘Why is his voice different from the one in the commercial?’ Which, okay, was a valid question,  _ but it wasn’t the time. _

So there was Dipper now, pinned to the wall by a stranger- a  _ handsome  _ stranger, because damn, he was even hotter up close, Dipper couldn’t deny that-, probably about to die, while he chastised his brain for being unhelpful in the worst situations. It was no surprise, given where his train of thought was, that Cipher’s laugh made him jump a little, but at least it got him to focus once again.

“Don’t believe everything you see on TV, I don’t bother making my own commercials and the ones that do it always choose to give me a deeper voice,” the magician said and his hold on Dipper gave in a little, but the brunet was still pretty much trapped. Damn… Had he thought that out loud or could this guy read minds? “Maybe they think it’s more intimidating, mysterious...” The stranger grinned.

Well, whoever thought that was the case were wrong, Cipher’s real voice was definitely sending shivers through Dipper’s body, in both the good  _ and _ the bad way. It fit him perfectly, the brunet didn’t think he had ever felt so intimidated by a person -or someone that resembled a person- in the past.

“I… S-sorry, I didn’t want to… I just...” Dipper was struggling to find a reasonable explanation for him to be intruding in the man’s trailer and he didn’t think it would happen like in the movies and Cipher would just give him the perfect outing by jumping to conclusions, the magician didn’t seem to be that kind of cliché.

Cipher interrupted Dipper’s thoughts once again when he shushed him by pressing a gloved index finger to his mouth. The touch was amazingly gentle, something Dipper would have never expected from a man that had lifted him from the ground with what seemed like no effort and had then slammed him against a wall.

“Don’t worry, kid,” Cipher said and he caressed Dipper’s cheek with the back of his hand. Dipper tried to shy away from the touch, but the other grabbed his chin to keep him in place. 

Freaking hell, who did this guy think he was? Kid? Seriously? He was what? Maybe 2 or 3 years older than him? 

“You’re not the first fan of mine to break into my place,” he continued -well, maybe it would be like in the movies- and run his thumb through Dipper’s lower lip. That sent more of the nice kind of shivers down the brunet’s spine. 

_ You’re not interested in someone like him, Dipper, get your shit together.  _ Dipper thought and the other man grinned even wider -how was that possible, geez-, again, as if he had been able to hear him. Then again, the guy wouldn’t be assuming he was a fan if he could read minds, right? Dipper had to be safe… Or at least he was choosing to believe that at the moment.

“If you wanted an autograph you should have waited with the others though, I don’t like people intruding in my personal space, what if you had found something you didn’t like?” Cipher said and for a brief second Dipper thought his teeth were sharper than they were supposed to be. “Something you would have rather unsee, huh?” As he spoke, the magician’s hand on Dipper’s face slowly made its way down to the brunet’s throat until it reached the collar of his parka and pulled down the zipper a little.

“I’m not a fan,” Dipper managed to say without his voice failing him and cracking this time. It only earned him a dark chuckle from Cipher and a raised eyebrow.

“Then what are you doing here? What could you possibly want from me?” Cipher pulled down the zipper a little more and Dipper caught his hand to stop him, which made the look the magician’s uncovered eye change. He had been sort of bored before, just going for a little bit of intimidation, playing with the other. Now the magician was clearly interested, in that small action he saw a challenge. “A lesson maybe?” Cipher freed his hand from Dipper’s and pinned both the brunet’s wrists against the wall once again before pressing himself to the other. “A warning?” He added in a whisper against Dipper’s ear and the brunet gulped, closing his eyes for a second.

Maybe he should have gone with the fan explanation, it would have been easier, now Dipper felt like he had gotten himself in a much bigger mess. If only his ego had allowed him to take the hit, to let the magician simply see him as another groupie.

“A secret,” Dipper finally whispered. He really didn’t know how to feel about the whole situation. He was terrified, but his body betrayed him, he was half-hard in his pants and he had to be honest with himself and admit that maybe,  _ just maybe,  _ he wanted to see how far things would go.

Cipher grinned and yes, this time Dipper was sure those teeth were way too sharp to be human.

“Secrets don’t come cheap, kid.”

It happened way too fast, Dipper wasn’t sure what had come over him, it was as if someone had possessed his body and he was floating over him and Cipher, watching how he closed the distance between him and the magician and kissed him hard. But he could feel the other’s lips against his, could feel how the other hadn’t hesitated for a second, as if he had been expecting him to make a move. The nerve he had, he was probably used to this sort of thing and from the second he had pinned Dipper to the wall he had been expecting the situation to lead them there, had expected Dipper to be  _ that  _ easy. Dipper had given Cipher just what he had wanted.

The brunet bit down on the blond’s lower lip, expressing his anger at himself and the other in that simple action. He had expected the other to pull away then, but he just kissed him harder and pressed his whole body against Dipper.

“Mmm… feisty,” Cipher murmured against Dipper’s lips once he broke the kiss.

“Don’t say you like it,” Dipper said before the other could and it made the blond grin and push his hips against the brunet’s. Dipper let out a soft whine and closed his eyes. They were both on the same page it seemed and the friction created between them wasn’t helping Dipper at all.

“But I do,” Cipher finally whispered in Dipper’s ear and then he nibbled at his earlobe a little, which pulled another whine from the brunet.

“Fuck,” Dipper gasped and then he grabbed the magician by the hips and pushed him back until the back of his knees hit the mattress and the two of them fell on top of the unmade mess that was the bed.

In any other situation Dipper would have never acted like this. He had no idea what was going on with him, if it was the pent up frustration for not having sex in months, if it was the fact that this man was infuriatingly handsome and no one as hot had ever shown the slight interest on him… He really had no idea, but he needed to figure out of this man was using magic and if he needed something in exchange for that secret… Well, Dipper was willing to play along. This time. It would be a one time thing. No more than that. Cipher was hot, but Dipper didn’t  _ like  _ him.

For a brief second Dipper hesitated about what he was doing and the magician used that moment to regain control of the situation, rolling them over so that he was laying on top of the brunet.

“So you’re willing to pay?” The blond said and pushed Dipper’s parka out of the way.

“Shut up,” Dipper said and then he moved a hand behind Cipher’s head and pulled him down into another kiss. His free hand worked on deftly unbuttoning the blond’s yellow vest and then his white dress shirt. When he was done with that, he tried to change positions once again, not really used to not being in control, but the other man pinned him down and moved away a little, just enough to lock eyes with him.

“Ah ah, my bed, my rules, kid,” he said, his tone dripping with so much confidence that it made Dipper hate him even more. Cipher was so sure of himself, of what he was doing, he was so damn sure that Dipper would let him manhandle him however he felt like it and… and what made the brunet even angrier was the fact that he felt he couldn’t fight him, he  _ wanted _ that, he wanted,  _ for once in his life, _ to not have control of every aspect of what was going on with and around him. It was unlike him, but he couldn’t deny the appeal.

Still, Dipper wouldn’t let the other think he had won him over that easily, he wouldn’t go down without a fight. The brunet struggled a little against Cipher’s hold, trying to free himself all while the other observed him, his smile getting wider with each second that passed, giving Dipper a good look of his unusually sharp teeth. 

Eventually Dipper got tired and stopped, looking up at blond as he panted heavily. Only then Cipher made his move, letting go of Dipper’s wrists and going to open his pants and feel him up through the fabric of his boxers. There was no hiding how hard the younger man was, he had even gotten his underwear a bit damp with precum, something that hadn’t happened so easily to him in years. He blamed the abstinence, or maybe it could also be that  _ this  _ excited him more than he thought, he  _ was  _ learning a lot about himself.

“Oh, look, I barely had to work for it,” Cipher said and slipped his hand into Dipper’s underwear, wrapped his fingers around his cock and stroked it once, making the other let out a rather embarrassing while that he tried to keep to himself -but obviously failed.

“Y-you think you can just get whatever you want, don’t you?” Dipper said, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

The brunet wanted to move but he had the feeling that as soon as he did the other would stop what he was doing and restrain him again. As much as he hated to admit it, he didn’t want Cipher to stop, it had been a loooong time since someone had touched him like this. The most surprising thing was how soft and how gentle Cipher actually was, his touched were feather-like, teasing him. The other clearly knew what he was doing, it was as if he was saying ‘this is just a preview’ and damn if Dipper didn’t want to get the whole deal. He would probably hate himself in the morning but at the moment he didn’t care.

“Well, yes-” Bill slowly run his thumb over the tip of Dipper’s dick and the brunet gasped- “you don’t seem against that idea. The name’s Bill, by the way, so you know what to scream,” he said and for fuck’s sake that stupid satisfied smile, Dipper wanted to punch it out of his perfect face.

“Fuck you,” the brunet responded because he was the smartest person on earth, he couldn’t have came up with a better come up, congratulation Dipper Pines, you win at life.

“Not today, kid,” the blond said and before Dipper could protest, before his eyes could even open wide to let to other see his surprise, the magician got his hand out of Dipper’s underwear and flipped him over with no visible effort, again like he was weightless.

“WAIT, WAIT,” Dipper said and tried to prop himself up on his elbows but the other pushed him down with his weight.

“Shh...” Bill breathed against Dipper’s ear. “Do you really want me to stop?” He whispered and then he licked the rim of Dipper’s ear, which sent a shiver down the other’s body. Since when was he into that? Usually he would think it wasn’t hygienic but hot damn… there had to be something with that tongue.

“N-no,” Dipper eventually said and took a deep breath, his eyes closing.

The brunet wanted this, right now he wanted it more than anything and he couldn’t stop thinking about it, it was as if all other thoughts had been erased from his mind. It was just… He was nervous, one thing was giving up control and another thing was bottoming. He had never bottomed. Sure, he had thought about it, had been curious, but he didn’t think it was the wisest idea to bottom for the first time with a complete stranger. Yet here he was, not stopping Bill though he had asked him if he wanted him to -let’s be honest though, part of Dipper didn’t think the other would have really listened and part of him also liked that, geez, what was wrong with him?!

“Don’t worry.” Bill moved to get part of his weight off Dipper’s back, yet Dipper made no attempt to get away. “I can be gentle-” the magician pushed Dipper’s pants and underwear out of the way, agonizingly slow- “if you want.”

Dipper didn’t reply, just opened his eyes and turned his head a little to look at the other through a mirror hanging on their right, next to the bed. He saw the other smirk again and reach for a bottle of lube he kept on the small nightstand, for everyone to see and next to a bunch of condoms. It didn’t surprise Dipper, this guy clearly didn’t care about what others thought of him, if the state of his apartment was anything to go by. 

The other poured some lube on his fingers and then tossed the bottle on the bed before using his dry hand to separate Dipper’s cheeks a little, exposing his hole. It was then that the brunet tensed up and Bill met his eyes on the mirror.

“First time, am I right?” He asked and Dipper gave a shy nod and looked away, blushing. He felt a little pathetic. “Relax, kid, you’ll like it,” the other reassured him and it felt so strange… It was like he was in bed with a different person now, like he was with someone who truly cared… Then again, he was a stage man, a magician, sort of like a con man, like his grunkle Stan -nope, don’t think of that when you’re about to have sex, bad idea-, he could be simply putting up an act to stop Dipper from backing down -as if he could now-. The brunet took a deep breath and relaxed a little only to get tense once again when the other started circling his rim with one of the lubed fingers. After that it took him a little longer to relax, but the other took his time, making sure to go slow and paying attention to Dipper’s body language closely, so eventually the brunet started to enjoy the feeling and dissolved into a mess of moans and gasps. At some point though, he began missing the  _ other  _ Bill Cipher. Don’t get him wrong, it was nice to be treated like a delicate piece of china that needed to be handled with care, but it seemed fake and it certainly hadn’t been what got him going in the first place.

“B-bill,” he moaned and tried to meet the magician’s gaze in the mirror once again. “I-I’m ready,  _ please... _ ”

Dipper didn’t have to say more, Bill smirked in a way that reminded Dipper of a cartoon show’s villain and he watched him as he opened his dress pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, just enough to be able to fuck him. Time seemed to slow down after that, as he watched the man roll down the condom on his dick and then lube himself up. The sight had Dipper drooling and dying to get him inside him… 

And then he didn’t. Bill lined himself up with Dipper’s hole and teased him a little with the tip, but he didn’t push in. The brunet wanted to do something, push back, get him were he wanted him, but he couldn’t move… It was weird, he wasn’t sure if he couldn’t because he didn’t want to... or because he was afraid the other would stop if he did… or because of something  _ else,  _ something he had no control over. 

“Come on!” he pleaded again and the other man leaned forward, that annoying grin still present on his face.

“Tell me what you want, kid,” he whispered in Dipper’s ear, making him shiver. “I want you to know  _ exactly  _ what you want.”

“Please fuck me,  _ please,  _ Bill.”

Once those last words were uttered there was no going back for Bill Cipher. The blond pushed in, bottoming out with one hard trust that made Dipper let out a moan of both pleasure and pain. The brunet really didn’t seem to mind though, he had never thought he would like something like this, but he did… Oh, he truly did. The pace was frantic, the whole thing was impersonal, distant, Bill fucking him while still wearing the suit he had performed in and really not holding back, the little gentleness the magician had demonstrated at the beginning was gone. While the brunet couldn’t keep his mouth shut, Bill barely grunted, didn’t show any sign that he was enjoying it except for his usual grin, which looked even more terrifying on him at the moment but Dipper couldn’t think too hard about that. Dipper couldn’t  _ think,  _ period. He had never experienced pleasure like this and he was too lost in the feelings and sensations Bill was awakening in him to even bother to pay attention to the other man’s experience.

Dipper only lasted two minutes, but it seemed like an eternity to him or else he would have been utterly embarrassed. He came with a moan of Bill’s name and collapsed on the mattress, breathing heavily, eyes closed. He was exhausted. After that Bill continued to fuck him for a couple seconds more and then stopped, gasping a little, which made Dipper assume he had reached his climax as well, but he couldn’t be completely sure, he was too out of it to be sure.

He fell asleep right after that.

* * *

 

The first thing Dipper noticed when he woke up the next morning was that he wasn’t in his bed -the sheets were way too soft-, the second thing was that someone was laying next to him and playing with his hair. That someone was Bill Cipher, of course, he had pushed Dipper’s hair out of the way to reveal his unusual birthmark. As Dipper slowly rejoined the world of the living he noticed that and immediately covered it again, making Bill pull his hand out of the way.

“You’re awake,” the blond pointed out the obvious, propping his head on his hand.

“Yeah- fuck!” Dipper cursed as pain shoot through his body when he moved to a sitting position. Yeah… he should have been expecting that, he was probably going to be sore for a couple of days… “Definitely wasn’t looking forward to that,” he mumbled to himself and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “You didn’t have to let me spend the night,” he added, finally looking down at the other, who was now wearing yellow PJs with black triangles on them. It made him look a little less intimidating.

“Believe me, kid, I tried to wake you, but damn… If I didn’t know better I would have thought you had died!” Bill replied and laughed, reminding Dipper of why he found the other mindly annoying.

“Yeah, well… you wore me out, I guess.” Dipper blushed and pushed the blankets out of the way to find out he was obviously wearing some of Bill’s clothes. That made him turn a deeper shade of red and Bill obviously noticed, going by the grin on his face.

“Your clothes were a mess, so I took the liberty of changing you, hope you don’t mind,” Bill said, though it didn’t sound like he would honestly care if Dipper minded or not.

“N-no, it’s fine, t-thanks.” At least this gave him an excuse to see Bill again and try to find out more about him  _ in a professional way this time. _

“You’re welcome!” Bill moved to a sitting position as well and leaned forward a little so that his and and Dipper’s nose were almost touching. “By the way...” He cupped Dipper’s face with one hand, making the other gulp. “I didn’t catch your name...”

“Oh!” Dipper moved away and ran a hand through his hair, obviously nervous. He couldn’t fall on Bill’s arms again, that had been done already, he had scratched that inch, now he needed to be more careful. “Oh- shit, I never told you, sorry, that’s so unlike me, really, I don’t usually do this sort of thing,” he rambled a little.

“What? Sleeping around with people you’ve just met?” Bill asked, quite amused by the other’s shy behaviour. “Don’t worry, I do it all the time, we balance each other.” He added and moved a bit closer once again, which made Dipper move away a bit once again, leaving him at the edge of the bed. “Name?” The magician asked again.

“Right! Right, Dipper, Dipper Pines,” the brunet finally replied, not seeing the point in lying, since Bill could simply ask anyone else in town and they wouldn’t think twice before giving the charming stranger the real name of one of the Mystery Twins. 

“Oh, really?” Bill chuckled. “What an fitting name…” He pointed at the discarder beanie Dipper had been wearing the night before, the one Mabel had made for him, with pine trees all around it. Said beanie was now on the floor, next to the pile of clothes that Dipper assumed was his, because of course Bill Cipher couldn’t bother to at least put them inside a plastic bag. “Pleasure to meet you, Pine Tree,” Bill added and closed the distance between them to kiss Dipper, but the brunet moved too fast and, while trying to get away from the other, he fell from the bed.

“Fuck!” That hurt. A lot and not exactly because of the fall. See kids? This is the reason why you don’t bottom for the first time with a complete stranger. “Anyway!” Dipper stood up and put on his coat. “I got to go but… I...” he shook his head to clear his mind and stop himself from saying he had had a good time. “Yeah, I got to go,” he repeated and grabbed his dirty clothes from the ground.

“Of course, don’t let me stop you,” Bill stretched a little and laid down once again, throwing his arms over his head and using them as a pillow. He clearly didn’t plan on getting up any time soon. “But this was fun, let’s do it again, Pine Tree,” he added and grinned, as if he was pleased at how original he thought the stupid nickname was.

“Nope, don’t think so,” Dipper said and headed for the door as fast as he could, afraid that if he stayed any longer the other would manage to seduce him again. “I’ll give you your clothes back soon!” He added and then stepped through the trailer’s door and closed it with an unintentional loud bang.

Dipper rested against the door for a moment, heart racing. He wasn’t looking forward to explaining with had happened to Mabel… He took a couple of deep breaths and walked back to his car, thanking the the ancient powers that it was still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I'm not abandoning this or anything but the next update might take a while, this year is my last year of college and I have a lot of things to do, lots of things to write for that (two feature films, 1 documentary short film, one fictional short film and two tv show so... yeah, I'm gonna be a little busy), but I'll try my best not to make you wait an entire year, I'd really hate to do that :(
> 
> I want to thank everyone that left comments, they really made my day and I hope you guys enjoy this one! (Also, if you find any mistakes, please let me know)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! I'll try to update someday next week, but I'm in the middle of moving to a new place at the moment, so I can't promise anything.


End file.
